darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Bone Lord
The Bone Lord is a monster that is encountered in Dark Cloud (known as Gacious) and Dark Chronicle. In Dark Cloud, it is first found spawned by the Dark Genie at the end of the Gallery of Time. It makes another appearance very late, in the Demon Shaft Holy Zone. In Dark Cloud 2, this pile of bones is first fought in Mount Gundor when Max has to save Monica from Gaspard. It's a very hard enemy to fight as its swords attacks can be quite damaging. The Bone Lord has three boss variations in Dark Cloud 2. The first boss variation encountered is the Inferno, in the Mount Gundor Fire Chamber. The second and third boss variations encountered are the Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwei twins, in the Moon Flower Palace's Spiral of Dreams. For quotes, see Steve's Quotes or Monster Quotes. Battle Tactics Dark Cloud Gacious is not as tough as he might appear, because its very easy to land single hits on him. He has only two attacks, one is a downward slash with his blade, the other is a spinning slash with his giant claw. At close range, simply walk up to him, attack him, and back away before he gets a chance to attack you. Do not try to land combo hits on him, because they do not interrupt his attacks. You can also try using charge attacks, specifically Toan's, since it allows him to avoid both of his attacks. Projectile attacks also work, but Gacious has a tendency to block those attacks. Dark Cloud 2 The Bone Lord and its variations have two attacks. Its first attack consists of landing a small shock wave created from its sword towards you, evade this attack by strafing. Its second attack consists of a combo of 3 hits with its sword. Even if those slash are slow, they'll pierce your protection and slightly damage you even if you are blocking. The easiest and fastest way to defeat the Bone Lord is to land several Nova Cannon shots from the Ridepod, because of its pain chance which is very low. You can always try to defeat the Bone Lord with Max's wrench if you feel confident enough, as the Bone Lord and all of its variations are slightly weak to Max's wrenches. Beware of the Bone Lord's later variations, as they are highly resistant to all forms of long-range weaponry except the Ridepod. Monster Notes Trivia * This monster can give you the scoop, "Faintin' Bone Lord". To obtain it, throw a rock or another enemy at a Bone Lord and take the shot while it's dazed (with the stars above the monster's head). * It is the only monster to have both a Starpath and Spiral of Dreams boss variant. * It is the only monster to have 3 boss variants. * It appears in both the Dark Cloud and Dark Chronicle final battle in some shape or form (in the Dark Genie final form battle, and the Gaja Ein and Gaja Zwei boss variants in Dark Cloud 2). Variation Gallery Bone Lord.png|Gacious/Bone Lord, as seen in Dark Cloud and Dark Cloud 2. Flaming Nail.png|Flaming Nail, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Evil Nail.png|Evil Nail, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Bone King.png|Bone King, as seen in Dark Cloud 2. Category:Enemies in Dark Cloud Category:Enemies in Dark Chronicle